Just Can't Get Enough?
by degrassilover25
Summary: What happens when Drew and Alli get involved again?


A/N: Hope you all like it, remeber to review!

* * *

><p>I walked into the new Degrassi, I was surprised at how much it had changed, and I had changed from last year. I had gone from the snooty rich boy, to the bad boy, then to the schools most hated. I had seen it all. I guess I deserved it all, seeing that I was the one that chose to venture off into the boiler room with Bianca DeSousa. No one took notice of my Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. None of them knew what Bianca had gone through, but I helped her. I stopped Anson from raping her, and I stopped her from shooting Vince that night he shot Adam. My mom never forgave me for taking the blame for Bianca killing Anson; I was grounded for months upon months for the hell I put my mother through.<p>

"Hi, Drew!" I heard a voice say enthusiastically behind me. I whipped around and saw Marisol Lewis, the only girl that I actually try to stay away from, practically stalked me.

"Hi, Marisol." I said looking ahead trying to get away from her.

"What's up with the monotone Dreamy Torres?" I rolled my eyes, my best friend K.C Gurthie came to my rescue, we quickly rounded the corner leaving Marisol by herself in the crowded hallway.

"Thanks so much, dude. You don't even know how much I wanted to turn around and smack her away from me." I laughed.

"I know, I could see the look on your face. That's why I ran half the way." K.C laughed. I stopped halfway through the hall and turned to my blue locker; I put in the combination, grabbed my math book and started to walk toward homeroom.

"So, K.C how are you and Jenna?" I questioned, I obviously didn't care, she hadn't been to school since she started to progress farther into her pregnancy and we were never really close. The only time we had ever talked was when Bianca called her fat to her face…

**_flashback_**

"Drew, she called me fat!"

"Well, she wasn't wrong…"

"I'm pregnant!"

That wasn't a good day, but I guess that's what happens when you put a juvenile delinquent into a group full of stuck up jocks and cheerleaders.

* * *

><p>As I walked into my homeroom I heard tons of little whispers talking about the one and only Torres, all the girls oohhed and awed about how excited they were that I was in their homeroom. It got really annoying sometimes listening to girls try to flirt with me. I kinda wished people would go for other guys while I was in a relationship. Every relationship I had been in was ruined by one girl or another, because they were jealous. It had to happen to me. I looked toward the corner of the room and saw two girls that I wasn't threatened by, Clare Edwards and Alli Bhandari. I had always wanted to talk to Alli, but her brother Sav always seemed to get in the way. He didn't want me to 'hurt' her which was explainable, I was Degrassi's most eligible bachelor.<p>

"Hey, Alli," I flashed a smile in her direction. I took the seat next to her.

"H-hi Drew, Drew Torres!" she stuttered and smiled.

"So, how about we go to Above The Dot tonight?" I flicked my wrist to the right.

"Yeah! I-I mean, sure I mean if that's what you want, I'm sure I could, um squeeze you in for tonight." She giggled a little bit and started to turn red.

"Alright I'll pick you up tonight then, around.. six?" I smiled and nodded, she nodded back and I went to the front of the classroom with K.C.

"She is already wrapped around your finger and willing to do anything to stay that way." K.C smiled, and then sighed. "I don't know how you do it."

"It just comes naturally, I guess." I laughed. "The ladies love the Torres," I smiled, turned to Alli and winked.

* * *

><p>"Alli, snap out of it! Just because some guy comes along and asks you on a date doesn't mean you have met your soul mate." Clare sighed.<p>

"Clare, he isn't just a _guy. _He is Drew _freaking_ Torres! Only every girl in the school wants to date him! This is like a once in a lifetime experience that im going through right now, and your not even supporting me in this, you're supposed to be happy for me Clare." I looked at the wall then at the back of Drew's head. "Thanks for being my friend" I mumbled.

"Alli, I didn't mean it like that. You know how he gets. He has that stress disorder from dating Bianca, who knows what else he got from her." Clare raised her eyebrow.

"Clare! I wish you would approve of one guy that I liked, that would be great." I looked toward the front of the room, a few minutes of silence later the bell rang and I headed off to my first hour class. I went to my locker and checked my makeup in the mirror.

"Alli?" I heard a voice to my right say.

"Yeah," I asked fixing my makeup not acknowledging the person behind the locker door.

"Can we talk; I really have to talk to you, about, well, Drew." The little voice sighed; I peeked from behind the red door separating us.

"Bianca?" I asked. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked trying to be nice, I didn't want a black eye for mine and Drew's date tonight.

"I don't want you to go out with Drew; he isn't ready for anyone else yet. He is still hurt, and I don't want anything to happen to you, the gang members are still following him around and I don't want you to get hurt, and you know that it's serious when I come to you about your safety. Personally I don't care about your relationship with him, but I would feel to blame if Vince hurt you." She said.

"Bianca, I know what you're trying to do, you aren't over Drew yet so you don't want him to go out with me, I know how it feels to loose someone close to you. Trust me; you'll get over him after you see us together. You have to remember he broke up with you, which means he doesn't want you. Get it through your head and leave us be thanks." I slammed my locker and walked away. I was still shaking as I walked away, I couldn't believe what I just did, Bianca could've turned around and slapped me or worse, but what if what she was trying to tell me was true, what if Bianca told Vince that she was jealous and Vince tried to do something to us. I had to tell Drew.

* * *

><p>"Drew, we need to talk." Alli said coming toward me.<p>

"You couldn't wait to see me until tonight?" he gleamed and grabbed my waist.

"No, Drew this is serious," I said gently pushes his hands off my waist. "Bianca came up and talked to me today and I'm really worried that she's going to tell Vince about tonight and he's going to try to hurt you again." He looked around and lead me around the corner.

"What'd she say?" he asked worriedly.

"She just said that you aren't ready for another girl, so I told her to back of and what you did was no longer any of her business." She smiled.

"Are you insane?" I yelled grabbing my neck. "I wouldn't be surprised if Vince's posse showed up, she will tell them, oh my gosh.." I spun in a small circle. "What were you thinking Alli? We aren't even together and you told her that!"

"I was trying to stand my ground, she is trying to make me believe you're using me." Tears filled her large chocolate colored eyes. "If you can't support me in my decisions then I don't even know why I'm here right now. She isn't over you yet and is trying to get me to leave you alone by telling me that you have a gang following you around everywhere ." she crossed her arms.

"Alli, I do have a gang following me around everywhere. I have a restraining order against Vince but that doesn't stop him from sending his dogs after me. If Bianca tells him, then I don't know what I'm going to do, I have to go. I'll see you tonight, Alli." I sighed and walked off. _Great._

* * *

><p>"Vince, you can't go after him, you just got out of jail, and you'll go back." I said trying to convince him not to do anything.<p>

"Bee, you don't know anything about prison, you haven't been there just yet." He snickered.


End file.
